


Blood so Sweet

by KingBastardStudios



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Abuse, Allen x Kanda - Freeform, Angst, Blood, BoyxBoy, D.Gray-man Hallow, DGM, Fanfiction, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Ship, Sorry Not Sorry, Supernatural - Freeform, Yullen, but they are still both my husbands, have fun reading, neah is a asshole in this, otp, so is cross, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingBastardStudios/pseuds/KingBastardStudios
Summary: Allen is high on the blood trading network, but no one wants him. Well expect Neah and Mana.But what would happen if Neah finally snaps?What can the order do when they find a scare and broken boy?And what's his connection with Kanda?Yullen. Vampire AUWarning: Abuse, Anxiety, Starvation, and mentions of Rape





	1. Prologue

A small boy wandered the deserted streets of London. Said boy has rusted color hair with dull gray eyes to match. He was no older than 4, maybe 5 at most. The boy had nowhere to go and hasn't eaten in days. He's been trying to survive on the streets as long as he could remember. His 'parents' have ,what he had assumed, abandoned him on the streets because of his freakishly red and veiny arm.

As the boy wandered around London looking for food, something, or more like someone caught his attention. Wandering closer to them in hope of food he stumbled upon 2 people. One dead, or dying in that matter, and one very, very alive with blood dripping down his chin onto his now stained clothes.

_Oh bloody hell._

"Oh now? What do we have here?" The stranger said, eyeing the boy. As soon as the killer said that the rusted hair child gave out a yelp and turned to run. With the such luck the child had he tripped over a purse. It looked like it belonged to the dead woman.

Giving a gruff laugh the killer reached out to grab the boy. "Oi! Put m' down ya bloody Wanker!-" Pulling the boy up, not giving the orphan child a chance to escaped or finish cursing. He tilted the child's head up and bite down. Hard. It felt as if a thousand needles just pierced him, having him frozen in spot. To terrified to act or even move. The last thing he remembered was a haughty laugh and something hitting his head.

By the time the silver eyed child woke up his whole body hurt all over.  _'Fuck..I thought I died...what 's this?'_  thought the boy. Looking around, he noticed he was in chains and a different pair of clothes.

"Oi, boss man! The brats up!" The next thing he heard was boots walking towards him and saw the 'killer'.

"Good Even'g kid. M' Cosmo and you're not going anywhere. From this day forwad' ya belong' to me. I'll call ya Red." Cosmo gave the newly dubbed 'Red' a sickening grin.

That's when it all started, three years ago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Authors Note:  
> Wow this prologue was really really short. But it gets better, the next chapter is roughly over 1k words! But honestly nothing really starts happening in till chapter 2 or 3.  
> See you next time~  
> P.s. if you see any grammar errors or misspelling please tell me so I can fix it!]


	2. Warning

**WARNING!**

There is abuse, starvation, anxiety, and mentions of rape!

Please read with caution!

**ALSO!**

The charters and anime [D.Gray-Man] do not belong to me!

all rights reserved for Katsura Hoshino.

Please support the official release!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! New chapter in the next few days!


	3. Chapter 1: It all began

“Brat! What the fuck is this!” A smack. “You call this ‘enough money!?’ this is pocket change for the poor!” Another smack. “You useless piece of shit! I didn't buy you for this!” A kick to the stomach. “I have no need for a useless slave like you! A blood slave no less! You can't even provide this!”

“M’-M’ sorry! M-master!” A thick British accent broke out from the poor bastard the redhead was taking his drunken anger on.

“Shut up!” Cross. He grabbed the rusted boys hair and lifted him up, pulling the small boy up close to his face.”I have no need for you. Got that. You're going back to shit faced Cosmo in the morning!”

Before even the slightest of protest from the boy, Cross The drunken bastard, tilted Red’s head to the side and bit down on his neck. Red gasped in surprise and pain filled his body once more. His hands finding Cross’s head and tried to pull him off to no avail. Cross growled and threw Red into a nearby wall, cracking it.

Cross walked away, not even caring if that killed the boy. He wasn't needed anyway. All he really needed was that small high the boys blood gave him. But other then that, he rather spend his time with fine wine and beautiful woman- but not as beautiful as himself of course.

It was only but a day later that Cross was out a blood slave and Red was back on the market. Red received a beating by Cosmo even though it’s been 3 years since he last saw him. Nonetheless, the hate between the two of them was still strong. And that Cosmo still got the upper hand…damn him to hell.

Walking onto the platform, Red stepped up and squinted at the bright lights solely on him. It was making him hard to see who was in the crowd. Vampires of course, but that was beside that point. The question was _how many_.

‘Heh, ma’be the’ next ones ‘ill kill me. Drain m’ dry. Bloody hel’ if they think i’ll do what the’y say.’ Red thought and a small smirk decorated his face.

“SOLD! TO THE GENTLEMAN IN THE BACK!” a booming voice echoed throughout the auction hall, bringing Red out of his thoughts.

“Come to the back after and he will be ready for you!” Cosmo yelled into the audience. Red was roughly pushed off the stage into the back to get ‘ready’ for his new master.

Two hours later the newly ‘sold’ boy found himself with a black eye and a few bruises.Unfortunately, for him no matter how many times he is told or beaten, he still doesn't listen. Red was about to receive another blow to his face for talking back, but it never came. Opening one eye and looking up a man with dark messy hair with gold gleaming eyes caught Cosmos wrist.

“Now, what do you think you're doing to my property?” a glare that could kill was sent Cosmos way.

_‘Maybe if ‘e glares hard enough Cosmo will roll over n’ die. Git deserves it.’_

“Ah Mr.Campbell I was just showing your _pet_ some manners. After all they shouldn't talk back. Especially this one, he is nothing but trouble.” Cosmos received a glare by Campbell and Red.

“You should not decide what is best for what is mine. Thank you for that warning of yours, but I  am going to ignore it like I ignore you. Now here.” Campbell threw a bag filled with coins at Cosmo. “Take this and leave.” Campbell took Red by the upper arm and lead him outside to a carriage that seemed to be waiting for them. His new master placed him inside the carriage and almost immediately after he got in, they were riding down the road. Away from that stuffy ass action house.

 _‘Great another bloody Noble. Don't these wankers have anything else ta do?’_ Throughout that whole encounter Red stood there quite glaring at everyone and everything.

“So kid, That was a rough start. Don't you think? Sorry i had to grab you like that, but I wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible. And it had to _look_ like I was treating you like property. Which is utter bullshit. Anyway! The names Neah D. Campbell!” Neah reached out his hand to shake Reds, but to only meet with a heated glare. “Was it something I sai-”

“M’ don need ya to play nice with m’ ya git! If ya bloody think dat m’ gon’ do what ya say think again!. Ya can just leave m’ here! Ya probably lyin’’ out of ya arse as ya speak! ‘Is not like dat wasn't da first time dat git hit m’ !” The small boy smacked Neah's hand away. A amused smile danced its way across Neah's face.

“Don’t get the wrong idea kiddo. But I'm not letting you go and i’m not lying. In fact I’m trying to set you free in some sort of sense. You won't be a slave anymore but you will stay with me and my brother. When we arrive at my place I’ll explain everything and you can meet him.”

“And why da hell should I believe dat!? Ya might be lyin’’ like da other lot of ya!” Red curled up in the corner of the carriage hugging his knees.

“And I might not be. Once everything is explained you might think otherwise.”

Silence.

Neah sighed and laid his head back against the chushin seat. “The ride is about 2 hours so stop being so tense and get some rest kiddo. Looks like you need it. Nothing will happen to you I promise.” Neah looked back at the kid and realized that he was hiding his face and his body was shaking a bit. The kid was crying.

By the time the couple reached the mansion, both of them were asleep. It was only when the carriage stopped completely did Neah wake up. Neah looked at Red and saw that he finally stopped crying and fell asleep. After all he is still only a kid. Smiling lightly he picked him up and put him on his back. Mana will surely be surprised at this sight.

Neah ended up having to kick the front door open just to get in. He was greeted with Mana coming down the stairs with a book in hand.

“Welcome back Nia-Is that the kid!?” Mana ran the rest of the way down the stairs, forgetting about the book.

“Don’t call me that! I found him at the auction. This is the kid you wanted right? He has that red arm. But he also got a nasty attitude, thick British accents to.”

“What happened to his face?”

“Cosmo was ‘teaching him a lesson’ From what I learned Cosmo picked him up a few years ago and sold him to 3 other Vamps, on different occasions. They all returned him because they thought he was the devil's child. They say it was his arm, giving off bad vibes or some shit. Expect for the latest one who just got fed up with him. But i also heard that this kid also has some good tasting blood. So he was still a hefty price. Demon or not. Your lucky I happened to get a hold of him.”

“Don’t put him there you idiot! Put him in one of the rooms!” Mana hit Neah behind the head and pointed at Red.

While Neah was talking he had put Red on a couch in the living room and started walking away. Neah just whinnied in response and picked the boy back up. Mana and Neah walked up the stairs and took the sleeping boy into one of the many guest rooms. Neah laid him down.

“I haven't explained anything yet so I can bet you right now that this kid is going to start throwing a fit when he wakes up. That and that you dunno if he will accept that crazy offer of yours.”

Mana shrugged; “It’s worth a try Nia. I’ll clean and patch the kid up, you go and eat something.” Neah nodded and headed down stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Authors Note: Hi everyone~ Like I said this chapter was going to be longer. Things are going to start up in chapter 3. See you next time~  
> P.s. If you see grammar errors or misspelling please tell me so i can fix it!]


	4. Chapter 2: The Explaaination

A few hours passed since Neah and Red returned to the Campbell manor. Red's injuries have been taken care of, thanks to Mana. Well- most of them anyway. Currently Mana and Neah were talking quietly in Red's room, waiting for him to wake up.

Like a flash two pillows hit Mana's and Neah's face and the red headed child was already out the door and down the hall.

"I TOLD YOU!"

"SHUT UP NIA!"

Mana and Neah ran after the boy. All they wanted to do was talk. Why did this have to be so hard already? Luckily for them Red has a poor sense of direction and manage to get himself lost in the mansion. It took awhile to track and calm him down, but they managed...surprisingly. All three of them were now in the living room eating sweets.

"So aside from that interesting start off...how's your face? It looks painful." Mana said to break the small silence since they begin eating.

"Ya patched it up?" a nod. "M' fine, doesn't hurt."

"That's good. You already met Neah, I'm Mana Walker, Nia's old-"

"Not.my.name."

"-er brother. To make things short: I want to adopt you."

Silence.

"YA WHAT!?!?" Red jumped up on the chair he was sitting on.

"I want to adopt you. Sit back down before you hurt yourself and I start explaining." Red slowly sat back down trying to process what he just heard. Neah just sat there laughing quietly.

"We've been looking around for you for years. Recently we found out that you were in the Vamp Trade and unfortunately we had to buy you. As you may have had notice were both are Vamps as well." Both of them turned their eyes red and sharpen their fangs, before reverting back. Red just glared daggers at them and further away from them both.

"W-why."

"Let me finish. As I was saying, since I want to adopt you their has to be some rules and what not. You get to be free. No more Cosmo and no more bad vamps. You get to live here with freedom, food, protection from the others who want your blood, and that whole shabang. But in return all we ask is for you is to give us some of your blood here and there. We still need to feed time and time again after all. And we will only do it to your consent."

Red just stared at the two brothers with the 'what-the-fuck' face along with the 'you're-fucking-crazy' face.

After all, who in the right mind would do that? The answer- no one sane.

"Y-you're bloody crazy! Da both of ya! Why da hell do ya want me!? Ain't ya afraid of m' arm! M' curse ya know!" Neah bursted out in laughter. Mana just gave Neah a look that said 'shut the hell up before I slam your face in' before returning his vision back at Red.

"It's your choice." Mana said before Neah spoke up.

"Listen kiddo, we don't care about your arm. So what if it's red, it's still a hand. We can help with making it move. And that demon crap? Who cares, we're more powerful than any demon it there." Neah just shrugged it off like it was nothing and gave Red a cocky grin.

Red looked at the ground and actually seemed to take the offer into account. Slowly in a small shock on what the two brothers had said. The youth slowly shook his head. Mana jumped up and give a Red a big bear hug. The younger boy gave a yelp and tried to get out of his grasp. Meanwhile Neah was in shock that this rude boy he picked up a few hours prior actually said yes. And was wondering if his shitty ' _encouragement_ ' about his arm had a say in his decision.

"So first off let's give you a new name, shall we! I highly doubt you want to be called Red all the time."

"A new name?"

"How about Allen. Allen Walker."

"Allen....Walker...."

Every since that day, a year and a half has passed. The newly named Allen was officially adopted by Mana and his Uncle Neah. (When Neah found out that he could be a uncle he freaked out). His adoption date had became his birthday (December 25th) and over the year and a half Allen had lost his thick British accent and his street rat attitude. In replace of that was a gentlemanly boy and a kind, soft voice with a slight British accent- if you listen close enough. The old Allen aka Red had disappeared. And apparently Mana was a miracle worker for that alone.

After about 6 months of living with them, Allen was able to start moving his left hand. And just like the two of them had promised: he was never attacked nor beaten, he was being well fed and had the freedom to do whatever he wanted (to an extent of course). Mana and Neah drunk from him occasionally and whenever they decided to go out, Allen would always cling to them. For once the ex-orphan felt love, and he actually started to care for something. But in this case, for two someone's.

It was unfortunately only that same year and a half later that he felt all that love and care die, in one and single moment.

Neah and Mana were going into town getting a present for Allen for his upcoming birthday in a few days. In the marketplace Mana and Neah were ambushed by hunters, the older of the two didn't make it. When Neah returned home that night he was covered in blood. Bag still in hand...

"Uncle Neah, wh-where's Mana?" Allen came down stairs to see Neah crying, covered in blood.

"He was..." Neah looked at Allen with sorrow swimming in his eyes and embraced Allen in a bear hug, and took a deep sigh "he was killed today...in town by some hunters."

"Ehhhh! N-no! You're lying! He wouldn't die like that! No!" Allen yelled at Neah, struggling to get out of his hold.

_Neah had to be lying. This had to be some kind of sick joke right? Mana wouldn't die that easily! This can't be happening..._

Allen began to cry and cling onto Neah like a lifeline. The two sat on the floor crying and hugging each other. Neah just lost his older brother, and Allen- he just lost his newly found father.

That night Neah and Allen slept in the living room next to the fire. Next to Neah was a small score sheet that he wrote for Mana. Next to Allen was a small golden golem named Timcanpy. That would of been his present but Neah thought it be better to give it to him now.

A month into this endeavor, after Mana passed, Neah started acting strange and entered a depressing looking state. It started off small like always keeping Allen in sight (who I might add  _always_ had Timcanpy with him), and having a bit more to drink at night. Then after awhile he started drinking a bit more of Allen's blood with less time in between each time he drank. It only progressed from there.

Three months had passed since Mana died.

Two months had passed since Neah started acting strange.

One month have passed since Allen was no longer to go outside and was kept in the basement. Away from view.

And it was only recently that Neah started taking his anger and frustration out on young Allen. It seemed like Mana's death drove him to the point of insanity. He blamed Allen from what had happened. Maybe he was the devil's child...to bring this misfortune upon him.

If Mana  _never_ adopted him, he would still be alive. If Mana  _never_ went shopping for  _Allen_ , he would still be  _alive_. It was all  _Allen's fault._

The older male took this into deep thought and started abusing, starving, and even went as far as branding Allen. On top off all that he constantly drunk the child's blood.

Years went by like this. Allen no longer felt anything, it was just another day that he woke up to. He was numb inside and out. Scars, bruises and marks decorated the boys body. Courtesy of Neah.

Due to this Allens hair became white as snow with the trauma he has been put through after Mana's death. The brand that Neah o' so graciously gave him- goes over his left eye. It started off with a upside down pentagram going down and then curving at the cheek going down to his chin, and a small curve under his eye.

As Allen got older Neah got harsher and went on to....more suggestive ways of torturing. At first Allen struggled but after who knows how long he stopped.

_'What was the point, it's not like I can do anything.'_

"Hey Ally~~~" a insane voice echoed throughout the small room. Allen lifted his dull eyes to look at Neah, who was giving him that insane smile of his. It sent chills through Allen's spine but he didn't show it.

Even though it's been who knows how long poor ALlen still can't believe that his carefree, lovable,  _overprotective_  Uncle turned into  _this._

He reverted down to an insane vampire who lived to long for his own good.

"H-hi Ne-ah" a nasty cough followed after saying that.

"We have visitor upstairs so you have to be as quiet as you can tonight~" Neah crept closer to Allen.

Allens eyes went wide. ' _A visitor!? Someone one was actually here for once! Someone other than Neah_!' Before Allen could scream for help a gag went over his mouth.

"Now-now Ally no need for that~" a sickening grin crept across Neah's face. For the first time in while Allen actually felt scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Authors Note: Hiya~ Here's the next chapter! I haven't even started writing chapter 3 yet ^^;  
> See you next time~  
> P.s. If you see any grammar errors or misspelling please tell me so I can fix it!]


	5. Chapter 3: The Traveler and The Vampire

A traveler came up to the Campbell’s mansion. He was in need of some food and water, and if he was lucky some bedding for the night. Well, that was his cover up story anyway. In all honesty, he was to kill the vampire that resided here. He was a vampire hunter, and one of the elites. The order gave him the mission to kill this Campbell-Noble-person-thing. Rumor has it that a Vamp was going crazy and started killing any and everything. But fuck, it took him forever to find where this one lived.

“Che.” The hunter used the old knocker on the front door and waiting for his kill- I mean, waiting for Campbell to open up. When the door opened the long haired hunter took in the view of the vampire. He had messy purple-black hair, golden eyes, and looked about average height. He was wearing a baggy white shirt and some black dress pants.

“Yes?” His eyes scanned the person in front of him.

“I’m a traveler...and I ended up getting lost...by any chance do you have any food or water to spear…?” Kanda always hated this part of the job. Acting weak to lure the vampire in... but it was easier to kill them. When they least expect it. So he had to act like some idiot who got lost, in the middle of no fucking nowhere.

“I guess I can spare some stuff for you. Yet how did you get lost all the way out here? This is off the main road. By miles.” Neah was looking at this ‘traveler’ with suspicion.

“I was attacked by a pack of wolves and I ran away in fright...next thing I know I was lost. I saw a light and decided to follow it. And it lead me here...”

Neah sighed; “Come on in, you can sleep here for the night.” ‘not like you’ll make it till sunrise.’ Kanda nodded and followed the smirking Neah inside, closing the door behind him.

“Help yourself to the fridge. Don’t touch anything. And don’t even think about eating those sweets.” Kanda nodded again (planning on ignoring everything he said anyway) and mumbled a thanks.The insane one of the two left the kitchen to go upstairs while the latter was left to roam around. Despite what the old vamp said. Neah came down later to see Kanda drinking some tea he found in the cupboard. Little did he know, Kanda most likely already looked around the whole first floor. Not including some rooms. “Your room is ready, it’s up in the left wing fourth room down the hall to the left around the corner. Good luck finding it.”

“...thank you for your hospitality...night.” Kanda bowed and got up to lurk around the corner. Like hell he was going to sleep in some blood suckers house. Well, while that blood sucker was alive anyway.

When Neah thought that Kanda was gone he went to the living room and took a book out of the mini library. Surprise! It opened a secret passage into the basement. Not suspicious at all. The messy haired vampire took off downstairs. Little did he know that the so called traveler followed close behind him. Ready to go in for the kill.

It was only when they reached stairs that led down did he decided to keep to the shadows. Using his silent and stealth availabilities to the best of his use. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Neah opened up a old looking door and went inside, locking it. He ought to check that out later.

Kanda took out his katana, named Mugen. Only certain weapons can kill vampires and this was one of them. The hunter thought that he would come out quick and kill him then. It was about thirty minutes later Kanda stared getting annoyed. That damn Campbell still hasn't came out of his little creepy door.

Meanwhile in the room, Allen was desperately looking at the door for his way out of this hell hole. ‘Someone upstairs’ was all that was going through his mind. For the first time in a while Allen was struggling against his uncle. Which led to Neah being harsher than he usually would. After years he still can’t get enough of the boy.

After what seemed to be forever, Neah finally bit down to get his dose of Allen’s sweet blood. Allen gave a muffled yelp in pain and just laid his back against the wall. Too tired to fight back. His breaths coming out shallow and fast as his vision started to blur. It felt like his mind was splitting in half. It was only then that Neah decided to stop. Didn't stop the pain spreading through. The crazy vampire got up and wiped the blood dripping down, smugging it.

“Thanks for the meal Ally~” Neah sang out before throwing Allen a small bag of food and going out the door. If he cared to look back; Allen was looking at the door with sadness and longing. The door closed and the tortured boy took one last look at the chains that bind him to this hell place before passing out.

When fifty minutes had passed the golden eye vampire finally came out, blood dripping down his mouth and onto his shirt. He had a look of pure, smug bliss- that or he was high. The hunter doubted the latter and unsheathed Mugen with a small ‘Mugen activate’ and went straight for the kill.

Kanda had pinned Neah to the floor, straddling him. He placed his sword against the vamps neck but was roughly pushed against the back wall.

“You're not a traveler are you, girly boy? I thought something was up, I just wanted another meal tonight but fuck. You hunter...YOU GOD DAMNED HUNTER!” Neah’s small high was gone just as quickly as it came. The hatred and rage he felt consume him. The insane drawn vampire attacked the hunter vigorously. “YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! GOD DAMN YOU! GOD DAMN YOU! YOU WILL PAY!”

“Che, I have nothing to do with whatever the hell happened to you Vampire.”

They both fought with everything they had to kill each other. Only one was making it out alive. The battle went on for what seemed like hours, but in reality only twenty minutes have passed. Both hunter and vampire were covered in cuts, bruises, and tattered clothing.

That’s one thing that Kanda hated killing the bunch of them. The Nobles were always the hardest to kill. Especially the ones with golden or crimson eyes. Fuck them in general. They were the best of the best and the oldest against the bunch. Meaning stronger and smarter.

The battle raged on with screaming, cutting, and surprise attacks.

Neah currently had Kanda by the neck against the wall. The samurai let out a sharp gasp as he felt a hand go through his lower stomach. Blood poured from his mouth as he struggled out a nasty cough. His cobalt eyes staring into the golden ones.

Neah smirked and leaned in, biting Kanda on the neck. His second meal that night. Kanda let out a grunt and raised his sword, stabbing Neah in the back, before kicking him off. Almost immently after he dropped to the ground holding his stomach and trying to get his breath back.

With that small slight in hand weakness Kanda quickly yet painfully walked it off. And stepped on Neah’s hand that was trying to get Mugen out of his back. Kanda glared down at Neah and twisted Mugen in his back before pulling it out.

One swift moment later, Neah’s head was no longer attached to his body.

“Hope you rot in hell. Crazy bastard.” The killer of said vampire stood over the corpse and watched as it crumbled up into dust and dissipate into the air. All that was left was the blood stained clothes.

And the creepy look in his eyes that burned itself into Kanda’s mind.

The long haired samurai looked down at his clothes and body and saw how much damaged the Noble had caused. A line of curses followed after. It hurts like a bitch. Doesn't matter, he’ll heal soon enough.

Kanda was about to leave before he remembered that creepy little door the vamp disappeared into for close to an hour. And that that was the last place the damn psycho looked at. Sighing he activated Mugen once more. With a swift cut the lock broke binding the door.

Going through the door, was a hallway. Great. So down the hallway Kanda went to find out what lied at the end. Not Emerald city he can say for sure. Same goes with Narnia. Just another door that looked even older than the first one.

Kicking it open he was ready to attack whatever the hell decided to pop out at him. But to his unhidden shock; was a kid. A kid. The older boy had to do a double take. A kid, there was a kid in here. And an unconscious one at that.

‘What the hell is going on. There was NO record of a child ever being in a place like this.’ Thought Kanda. Kanda crept closer to the white haired kid and checked his pulse. It was faint, but it was there.

Kanda looked over at the kid and the chains that was preventing him from moving. Much less doing anything. Mugen cut them with ease, and Kanda caught the boy before his head hit the ground. He rested the boys head on his lap, moving the hair out the child’s face.

“What is this kid doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for your comments! See you next time~


	6. Chapter 4: Who's the kid?

Kanda took out and activate the Golem the Order gave him. Connection him straight to Komui. It fluttered near his head.

“Komui.”

“...”

“Komui.”

“...”

“Lavi is going out with Lenalee.”

“That slimy octopus! I’ll kill him if he ever touches a hand on my darling-”

“Shut up.”

“Oh, Kanda. How’s the mission going.”

“Send me some backup and medical things.”

“Kanda why do-”

Komui looked at the golem, in disbelief that Kanda had hanged up on him. Lenalee looked confused holding out a cup of coffee for her brother.

“Nii-san was that Kanda? Is everything okay?”

“Ahhh my darling Lenalee! You came to give me your coffee!!!~ I have been blessed with this!”

“Nii-san.”

“Yes my darling Lenalee~” He sang out.

“What’s wrong with Kanda?”

“Oh. He asked for backup and some medical stuff. Which is very unusually for him.”

“That’s weird. He’s never acted like that before. I hope he’s okay...Lavi and I will go!”

“BUUUT LENALEE DON’T GO! I’LL SEND THAT SLIMY OCTOPUS BY HIMSELF!” Komui launched himself to encapture Lenalee in a bear hug. Only to be stopped by a kick to the face. Sending him across the room into a pile of old papers.

“Bye nii-san!” Lenalee ran out of the room to go get Lavi and Bookman.

Kanda looked down at the boy and lifted him up effortlessly. ‘ _How much does this kid even weigh?’_ Kanda got up and started the small journey up the countless hallways and stairs back into the living room. The raven haired samurai placed the boy onto one of the many couches.

Kanda finally got a semi good look at the boys body. The child was wearing a loose looking shirt (probably Neahs) that looked tattered. He had dirty gray hair that went a little past his shoulders. Burns, hickeys, cuts, bruises, bites, you name it- marked his deathly pale skin. Some newer than most. And that's only what he saw with the shirt  _on._ What stuck out the most though was the boy's left arm and the mark over his eye.

He’ll take a look at that later, first off this kid needs at least some kind of treatment. All these marks looks like they have never been cleaned nor bandaged. Especially where those chains were. It looked as if they hardly or ever came off. To say for certain; those marks are going to scar real bad.

Kanda did what he could to the boy without really lifting up the tattered clothing or putting much effort. Someone else can take care of the kid, it wasn't his job. All he had to do was make sure that the kid stayed alive.

It was close to three hours later that he heard a knock on the door. He got up, putting his book down, and took out Mugen. Creeping silently to the door, it had opened and three people walked in. Kanda ‘che’d’ and came around the corner putting away Mugen.

“Awwww Yuu-chaaan! You came to greet us!”

“Call me that again usagi and i'll chop your head off.” His voice laced with venom, and hand on the sword.

“Kanda what’s going on. Why did you call for backup?” Lenalee spoke up after that little exchanged. Kanda looked at her and made a ‘follow-me’ motion. Leading the three of them into the next room he heard gasps behind him.

Lenalee and Lavi sped walked to the kid while Bookman followed close behind. They saw what he saw and thought all the same thing.  _What is a kid doing here?_  Lavi, Lenalee, and Bookman all grabbed a file before leaving the Oder. Reading up what they expected to see upon arrival. And this wasn’t what they expected. In the report it stated that there was NO child ever living nor coming here. So who was this mysterious boy.

Lavi and Lenalee carefully lifted the boy up to take off the tattered clothing. No one was embarrassed at this, all of them have been there. All. Of. Them. Lenalee gasped and put her hands over mouth at the sight. Lavi just stared for a moment and had to look away. Kanda, who was standing a bit away came closer to see, and even he to looked down in shock at the boy. Bookman looked no different than any other day.

His body was even paler and skinnier, you could see his ribs. More hickeys, burns, scars, bruises, even lashes marked the boy.There was hardly a place that didn't have some kind of mark. Looking down bright purple bruises and hickeys decorated the pale child’s inner thighs and hips.

On his back there were lashes everywhere and even what looked like to be missing skin and tons of scratch marks.  _What can of sick bastard would do this._  Looking closer you could notice that some of the lashes were still slowly bleeding.

“Kanda...Where did you find him…” Lenalee’s voice broke through the stiff silence.

“Downstairs. I followed Campbell down there. He disappeared for an hour and then after I kill him I went where he was and..” Kanda drifted off the sentence and motioned back to the unconscious boy. Lenalee made a littler ‘o’ and looked away.

“We need to take him back to the Order. There is no way he can stay here. Panda jiji can you bandaged him up.”

“Of course you fool! What did you think I came here for! Now step away.” Everyone took a few steps back and let Bookman do his thing. Lavi watched from the side as did Lenalee while Kanda went to look around again.

Kanda found Neah’s room. Well what he thought was Neah’s room anyway. It looked the most used out of this whole place. And the most damaged.

There were holes in the walls, the curtains were ripped to shreds, broken furniture, glass and papers everywhere.

Walking in further Kanda heard a crack. Glass? He lifted up his foot and looked down. There was a glass picture. The curiosity got the better of him and he picked it up.

There was 3 people in the picture. One was undoubtedly neah but the two...a boy with copper hair and a older gentleman that looked a bit like Neah, but with longer hair. Brother maybe?

“Kanda! Are you up here?” Lenalee’s voice echoed throughout the rooms.

How long was he looking at the picture? And why the hell does that kid look so goddamn familiar?

“Kaaaaandaaaa!” he ‘che’d’ and stuffed the glass picture frame into his coat. Kanda came out of the room and went to where he heard Lenalee’s voice.

“Oh good you're here. Look at this.” Lenalee turned to face him with a little gold thing in hand. What the hell was that? “I found him in a box, it almost looks like one of the Orders golems- ah!”

The said golden looking golem thing suddenly awoke and took off, scaring Lenalee in the process. “What the…?” Kanda and Lenalee looked at each other with confused expressions before chasing after it.

Both hunters followed after the golem, following him downstairs into the living room. Slowing their pace down when they saw Bookman and Lavi.

“Oh hey guys, the craziest thing just happened! This yellow thing came out of nowhere and buried itself in the kids hair! Look!” Lavi explained pointing at the boy. Both Lenalee and Kanda came closer to take a look. Bookman was just finishing up wrapping a bandage over the boy's left eye, but sure enough the gold thing was buried in his hair.

“Me and Kanda found him in a box upstairs. It looked like he was in there for awhile. Do you think he belongs him?”

“Maybe. I mean look at it!”

Lenalee nodded and turned to bookman. “How is he?”

Bookman sighed, “He’s stabled but he needs more help then just bandages and my needles.”

Lavi reached to move hair out of the boy's face again and to see the puncture marks on his neck. The weird yellow thing hissed and bit Lavi’s hand.

“owwwww’’

Lenalee giggled and even Kanda gave a nod at the sight.

“Are there any more trains going tonight back near the Order?”

“Yeah, there should be one more tonight...well this morning. Considering that it’s almost 1 am. The next one ,if my memory hasn't failed me yet, is at 2. So we have some time still. Might wanna hurry though.” Lavi explained.

“So the usagi is good for something.”

“Yuuuu was the a compliment i heard~”

Kanda sent a glare Lavi’s way and went to the kid. Kanda took of his uniformed coat and draped it over the pale boy. He picked him up off the couch and held him piggy back style. Receiving weird looks from Lenalee and Lavi. But as always he ignored the looks.

“Got a problem.” Kanda voiced out. Lavi and Lenalee slowly shook their heads and followed Kanda. Bookman followed close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Authors note: Hiya! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Timcanpy made and appearance...hes so cute omg. And sorry if this was a little oc for Kanda's attitude, same goes for the o so silent Bookman. See you all next time~
> 
> P.s. If you see any grammar errors or spelling please tell me so i can fix it!]


	7. Chapter 7

The train ride was two and a half hours long. It took nearly forty-five minutes to get the ticket and explain as to why there was a unconscious boy with them...Making them almost miss the train.

Lenalee and Lavi slept on the way to the next stop, while Bookman and Kanda stayed in the awkward silence the whole trip. Deciding to ignore the uncomfortable silence around him, the dark haired hunter looked out at the dark scenery outside. Deep in thought, everything that raced through his mind was about the strange kid. Who, per say, he was currently playing with his hair.

It was only when there was about twenty minutes left of the train ride, Lavi and Lenalee woke up.

Twenty minutes later, the train arrived at the station. Out came a pissed off samurai, a traumatized rabbit, a uncaring panda, and a sleep deprived long haired girl.

“Boys! Will you shut up? You’ve been fighting ever since we woke up!” Said girl having to carry the whitette. “And can someone else carry him!”

“Che.” Kanda took the kid of Lenalee’s back and held him bridal style. Being careful of his injuries.

“Good now if you excuse me I’ll be in bed. Have fun walking up.” with that she activated her Dark Boots and flew the rest of the way up.

A sleep deprived Lenalee was never good. No matter the reason. Even Kanda refused to go up against her when she gets like that.

Five AM came and the boys finally made it up to the order. It took them an hour from the station to get there. Needless to say they were all tired. There was  _suppose_  to be a carriage waiting for them but it never came. The station wasn't close to the order either. Seeing that it’s isolated from everyone and everything.

Once inside The Order Bookman disappeared so the two boys took the now sleeping boy to the medical wing. During the dreadful walk up the boy awoke, looked around, and passed out again.

Kanda dumped the boy on one of the empty beds and walked away. The kid wasn't his problem anymore.

“Wait Yu! Aren't you going to stay with the kid!?”

“No.”

Once he was out of the medical wing he went straight to his room. He was tired as hell.

xXx

“You're saying that Kanda found the boy?” Komui questioned next morning.

“Yeah you should've seen Yu. He even carried the kid all the way up! I offered to help but all he said, and i quote; ‘Do you want to lose a hand baka usagi’. And before that he even gave him his jacket! It was tooootally out of character for him!” Lavi exclaimed.

“Yeah. I even saw him play with his hair. It was soooo cute! Maybe he’s not as cold as we thought, even after-” Lenalee was cut off by a door slamming open.

“What do you want sister complex.” Kanda walked into the messy room, annoyance on his face.

“...sit down. I need your report of what happened at the Campbell mansion.” All playfulness in the room vanished when Komui said that.

“I went to kill the vampire, he opened a secret passage, I followed him, he disappeared for an hour, killed him, went where he was, found the brat. Happy?” he grumbled out.

“Did you see anything afterwards? Anything about the boy?”

Kanda thought back to the glass picture he found in Neah’s room.

_I stuffed the glass picture frame into my coat._

“Che, Of course not.”

“Alright then. On another note the head nurse said that he was in an awful state-”

“No kidding.”

“-but there is a chance of full recovery. When I saw him earlier this morning he was still sleeping soundly. That Campbell person really did a number on him. Say...why don't we all go and visit.”

Lavi and Lenalee beamed at that idea. They wanted to see how the boy was doing. And see if he was awake yet. Kanda looked almost revolted at the idea. He was done dealing with the boy.

“Che no.” Kanda got up and headed towards the door.

“Kanda! Come on, you're the one who saved him.” Lenalee came up behind him and grabbed his arm.

Next thing you know it all four of them were walking down to the medical wing. Kanda holding his stomach. Courtesy of Lenalee’s ‘convincing’. Lavi snickered quietly next to him. Komui opened the door and the head nurse was there.

“Oh chief Komui. The kid’s awake but he went into a frenzy a little while ago. If you're going in be careful and don't crowd him! He needs rest! And plenty of it! He’s so skinny to it’s a miracle that he’s even alive!”

“Thank you head nurse but if you don’t mind, we want to see how he is doing.”

“I want you all out in twenty minutes tops. And if you can get him to speak, please tell me.” The head nurse said before leaving.

The four of them walked into the room to witness the boy with bandages all over his body. Now you could clearly see his face...somewhat. He had bandages covering the whole left side of his face. He was still pale as a ghost but it kinda suited him. And his hair, now cleaned, was white as freshly fallen snow.

“Hello.” Komui said first, startling the boy. “I’m Komui and this is the Black Order. How are you feeling?” Komui said in a soft voice.

The boy looked scared and hid underneath his blanket. The yellow thing from earlier was circling around the room before zooming straight to the scared kid. Immediately, it curled itself in the white hair in a protective position.

The four other occupants in the room exchanged a look before looking back at the bundle of blankets.

“I know you're scared but please come out. We won’t do anything to hurt you. This is a safe place for you.” Komui tried again. The strange boy just peered out from under the covers.

“See,” Lenalee gave him a kind smile “It wasn't that hard. We just want to know how you are. It must be scary being in a new place after a long time. I’m Lenalee and this is Lavi and Kanda.” she pointed to each of them. “Kanda here is the one that found you.”

A small gasp was heard before Kanda was attacked in a small hug. Surprising everyone in the room at the sudden movement.. Especially Kanda. Kanda looked around at everyone making eye contact saying ‘get-this-kid-off-of-me-now’.

Lenalee was going to pull away the boy away but stopped when she hears that he was crying. She took a step back next to Komui and looked at Kanda. A look saying ‘no’.

“Th-th-thank you-u.” the white headed boy spoke out in a raspy voice. It was as if he hardly ever used it. He tried to get out more words but was too busy crying and remembering how to breathe.

The two of them stayed like that for awhile until he calmed down. Much to Kanda’s dismay. While that happened Lavi and Lena sat down in two of the chairs and watched the awkward exchanged.

Kanda lead him to the bed and made him sit. When the dark haired samurai tried to walk away something or more like  _someone_  latched himself onto his arm. Kanda glared down at the boy but was distracted by his silver eye. Snapping back into reality he looked past him instead of at him.

“Moyashi get off.”

“Awwww looook Yuu already gave him a nickname!” Lavi called out.

“Shut it Usagi!”

“...en”

“What was that? Komui questioned.

“A-Allen...n-name.” a nasty cough followed after that. Lenalee went to go grab some water.

“Well then Allen,” Komui gave a kind smile, “When you're feeling better or up to it; do you mind if I ask you some questions. It’s pretty important involving your...situation.” It took a few moments for Allen to realize what was being asked of him. Allen’s grip on Kanda didn't falter but he slowly shook his head yes.

“Thank you. The head nurse will be here soon to look after you and help you get cleaned up and hopefully something to eat. That Campbell did a realy number on you...I hope you feel better soon.” Allen looked away.

“Yeah Allen-chan. You don’t want to be like that forever, it’s not good for you!”

Lenalee came back with a pitcher of water and gave a glass to Allen. Allen nodded in thanks, to tired to use his voice.

All the while Kanda was quietly still seething about the kid. ‘ _Why the hell won’t he let go!? I’m not some kind of weird plushie! Stupid clingy brat.’_

 _“_ Bye Yuuuuu have fun~”

_‘Wait...what?’_

“Oi!” the door closed and Kanda was left alone with Allen. Who was still holding onto him...

_‘What the fuck just happened.’_

Kanda turned to Allen and glared but only to be met with a smile. The fuck.

“What are you so happy about Moyashi?”

“Y-Yuu.” Allen smiled again at that small word play.

“Don’t call me that! And would you let go!?” Kanda snapped lightly at the boy. In returned Tim bit down on Kanda’s ponytail. Hard.

“Oi!”

Allen looked down and hesitantly let go and grabbed Tim off of Kanda. “S-sorry. Th-thank y-you-u for f-find-ding m-me.” The silver eyed boy looked away.

For some reason Kanda immediately felt regret snapping at the boy...Not like he’ll show it.

“It was nothing…Moyashi” Kanda’s speech drifted off.

After a moment of silence Kanda got up and went for the door. Casting a last look at Allen before walking out and shutting the door. Only to be looking at a angry nurse.

“What took you so long! Get out and leave the kid alone!” She scowled at him.

“Che. Yeah yeah i’m going.” Kanda suddenly remembered that the kid still had his jacket.  _‘Fuck’_. Kanda went back to go retrieve it but the head nurse gave him an earful. He would just get it later then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Authors note:  
> Thank you all for reading so far! Hope you enjoy! See you next time~  
> And i am writing 2 other stories at the moment so please bear with me!]


End file.
